Floating Scene
by Reilynn
Summary: Happy Birthday Logan! AU ML Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

∞∞∞

**Floating Scene**

∞∞∞

This scene is presented, without proper context, for Logan Cale's birthday. As this is 2005, I guess that makes this his 17th Birthday.

∞∞∞

In this alternate universe, which is very close to full season 2 denial, Jondy was introduced in the second season to give the male viewer even more eye candy, and give Max a partner-in-crime. The two of them manage to obtain exclusive access to a private courtyard (with pool and hot tub) the night before it officially opens, November 10, 2021. Jondy, under an alias, has acquired a few of the condominiums.

∞∞∞

"This is a switch," Logan said. He opened the box with a rather nice dark gray suit, white shirt and a new tie.

"Yep. Thought you might appreciate it, for a change," Max said from the other end of the phone conversation.

"Why do you want me to wear **this** outfit?"

"It's a nice outfit!"

"I have several nice outfits."

"And you're supposed to wear that one and get over to my new place. And you are not going to make it on time."

"I didn't think the condo's opened until tomorrow."

"Can you hear me rolling my eyes at you, Logan?"

"I'm just a little nervous."

"First, my cooking has never killed anyone yet. Second, Jondy helped with the food. I promise it's edible. So get dressed and get over here."

Logan didn't really want to go through all the effort it was going take him to change clothes these days, but he wasn't about to turn down a chance to be with Max. Since Jondy had shown up she had been spending less and less time with him. She and Jondy spent entire evenings racing around the city on their motorcycles, probably B&E, and eating at Bahamut, a Chinese food place that Jondy's boyfriend owned. Although why he was considered her boyfriend baffled Logan; Jondy and Max spent all their free time with each other. Max still did all the Eyes Only missions that he asked her to; with Jondy along as back up they were incredibly formidable. But, he missed just spending time with her. Logan missed eating dinner together, trying to explain why the world was worth saving, or even getting defeated at Chess. Perhaps this invitation was a sign that, maybe, Max felt the same way.

Logan struggled through changing into suit, answered three important phone calls, sent off two urgent e-mails, grabbed a bottle of wine and left. He was just under two hours late when he arrived. Jondy was waiting outside for him; he hoped it wasn't to punch him.

"You're late," she said.

"Sorry," Logan offered lamely.

"You don't have to apologize to **me,** but you should remember that word. Maybe even think of a few to go with it."

"Yes, ma'am. What are you doing here?"

"Technically, we are testing the complex for accessibility. Want a tour?"

"Does it matter?" Logan knew Jondy didn't like the way he treated Max at times; what really irritated him was that he couldn't even blame her.

"It will to Max." Jondy figured out early that guilt was the way to get to Logan. The man had way too much sense of responsibility. He was probably royalty in a former life, way back when _noblesse oblige_ meant something. She gave him a cool look of disappointment and pointed up the ramp.

Logan had no problem getting up the ramp and into the courtyard. The entire courtyard was lit up, and warm. Four outdoor heaters had the temperature of the glass enclosed courtyard an unseasonably warm 72 degrees. There were lights everywhere. Old fashioned lampposts, Chinese lanterns strung from wires overhead, tiny lights where sparkling everywhere. The complex had been built around the existing cherry trees. It was going to be spectacular when they bloomed. The trees had been strung with lights. Logan was entranced by the beauty, until he saw Max sitting at a table, staring dejectedly at the time on her pager.

"Max?"

Her face lit up when she saw him. "You did come." She rose to come to him. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her hair was mostly up, with two or three strands artfully arranged on either side. She was wearing a necklace with three strands of sparkling crystals suspended at random intervals on clear wire. The earrings matched with three crystals dandling from each ear. A silver bracelet was on her right wrist. He thought that she was wearing make-up, but he couldn't really be sure. It was the dress that took Logan's breath away; it was almost identical to the dress from his dream. Sibelius began to play softly and Logan was utterly speechless as Max came to him and said, "Dance with me."

∞∞∞

To be continued ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

Floating Scene

∞∞∞

Logan sat, speechless, as Sibelius' "Valse Triste" played softly in the background. Max walked toward him in a gorgeous white gown, like Logan had only dreamed about.

"Dance with me," Max said as she approached Logan.

"I can't," Logan heard himself say.

Max smile widened, she approached him and pulled him toward the edge of the pool. The entire situation had taken on a surreal aspect for Logan as he suddenly had to wonder if he was awake or asleep.

"Sure you can. Mind over matter."

How many times had Logan dreamed about this? He didn't think he could breath, much less speak, but he said, "See, my problem is I can't walk."

Max knelt at his feet and looked up at him with a bit of wonder on her face. She slowly removed his shoes and socks, Logan could tell that she was gently caressing him as she did so, although he couldn't feel her touch. "I'm not asking you to walk." Then Logan felt her hands on his body, she removed his wallet and cell phone and set them on a table by the side of the pool as he just sat there, too stunned to react. Max lifted him up, so that he could look down into her eyes, and held his body against hers. "Just dance." With that simple statement, Max stepped into the pool.

Logan gasped and clutched Max for dear life. He didn't sink, the pool was marked five feet, but it wasn't completely filled and only came to Max's breasts. Before he completely knew what was happening he was holding on to Max, completely supported by the water and her genetically enhanced strength. One hand was wrapped around his body, pressing her to him. Her other hand took his hand into hers. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes and they danced around to pool as Sibelius repeated softly.

Logan couldn't feel exactly where her arm was supporting him but he supposed that was for the best. He could only stare into her eyes and wonder if the adoration that he thought he saw there could possibly be real, or he was just dreaming again.

Max gave Logan her most dazzling smile and danced him around so he could not see as Jondy sneaked in, replaced the battery on his cell phone, gave Max a 'thumps up' sign, and then quickly left the two would-be lovers alone.

Eventually, and he was never sure how, he regained the ability to speak. "Whose dream is this, anyway … yours or mine?"

She was staring into his eyes with such …apprehension? reverence? uncertainty? "Don't ask me," Max replied and pulled him closer to her. She brushed her check against his and Logan wasn't certain she didn't purr as his stubble stroked her skin. Logan certainly felt like purring as he nuzzled her hair. Neither had any idea how much time passed as they simply enjoyed each other.

Ultimately, Logan had to ask, "You okay?"

"I've never been better, Logan."

"I expected you to say 'Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy'."

"Don't let go," Max stared at him wide eyes.

"I won't," Logan promised. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that this felt more … right … than anything he had ever known.

"Promise?"

"I promise!" Logan let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Logan?" Max, looking more open and innocent than he had ever seen her, simply stared up into his eyes, waiting for him.

Logan leaned down and kissed her. One of her hands was still supporting him in the water, the other worked it's way under his jacket to caress his shoulders. Logan moaned softly. He still wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming, but he was somehow content with the doubt. They just stood there. The music was still playing; the lights were still twinkling; the world was still broken, but none of it mattered.

* * *

To be continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

∞∞∞

**Floating Scene**

∞∞∞

Max and Logan just stood in the pool, their hands and mouths explored each other. Logan's hands were roaming over Max's bare arms and shoulders. Max held Logan to her with one arm supporting him above the water, the other caressing Logan wherever she could reach.

Logan didn't even hear the small bell that signaled that dinner was ready. Nor did he notice as Max moved him toward the stairs out of the pool. It wasn't until they were rising out of the water that he broke the kisses.

"Dinner is ready," Max said as she carried him to his chair, which was somehow by the stairs.

"I've missed you, Max."

"I've missed you too. We need to get you out of those wet clothes." Max was smiling at him but Logan still went stiff at the suggestion. "It's OK. I've got a warm robe for you."

"Max, I …" Logan looked so anxious.

Max took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Logan, it's OK. I know you were shot. I know you're … wounded. I just want to be with you. No matter what that means." Max kissed him and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She was trying to reassure him with her hands and her mouth as she slowly, gently undressed him and kissed along the bare flesh as she exposed it to the chill night air.

"Max, I don't know …"

"Shhh." Max silenced his concerns with a kiss as she lifts him up and slides the wet pants down his body. She looks up at the pained expression on his face and decides to not push it. She reached out and took the thick terry cloth robe off the heating rack. The robe was warm against Logan's skin and he gratefully slipped into it. She set him back down into his chair and wrapped warmed blankets around his legs.

"Max," Logan looked at Max with such sorrow, he held her arms when she tried to sooth his concerns with kisses. "I want to be with you…in every way, but I don't think I can. I just don't know what …still works, probably nothing." Logan let out a deep sigh and simply hung his head.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? They didn't tell you?"

"Dr Carr and Bling tried to 'talk' to me about it but …I wouldn't listen."

Max knew she should simply reassure Logan, but her feline DNA was curious. Darn feline DNA. "Why not?"

"I was humiliating enough what I did listen to about…and …I …I didn't think I'd ever need to know." Those simple words conveying a world of hurt and insecurity that only strengthened Max's resolve.

"Logan," Max took his head in her hands and made him look up at her. "It doesn't make a difference to me. You are still Logan Cale, great and powerful Eyes Only and the only man I have ever trusted. The only one I …want. And if all you can manage are a few kisses then I am still happy to be in your arms. What will it take to convince you?"

"It's just, you could do so much better, Max …" Logan whispered.

"I've been telling her than for months. Does no good. Her mind is made up," Jondy replied, startling both Logan and Max.

"What are you doing here?" asked Max.

"I chilled the wine for you," Jondy answered as she set the wine in a bucket of ice by their table.

"I brought wine …." Logan started, when he realized that the bottle in the bucket was indeed the one that had been in his bag. With the feline and felonious tendencies both Max and Jondy shared, he wasn't ever sure why he was surprised. Darn feline DNA.

"Happy Birthday. Just whistle when you want the cake." Jondy said as she turned to leave.

"It's not my birthday," Logan protested.

"I figured it would be by the time you actually showed up." Jondy glanced at her watch. "Close. It's your birthday on most of the planet right now. Don't sass me. I was just starting to be fond of you …" then she muttered something under her breath that Logan could not make out.

"And here I thought you didn't like me?" Logan asked, even though he should have known the sarcasm would be completely lost on her.

"Nah, I just didn't like the way you were treating Max. I thought that you were taking advantage of the fact that she is in love with you to get her to run all errands and save the world missions. Apparently you are just very insecure about your injury and, may I add, not a little oblivious."

"I _want_ to help with … that stuff!" Max protested. She didn't want to let Logan know just yet that Jondy found out that he was Eyes Only all on her own a long time ago. "There is nothing wrong with caring about people."

Jondy knew Max wanted the subject changed and, as always, was happy to play along to help her sister out. "People? The people whose tax dollars made us? The people who did experiments on us? The people we were conditioned from birth to view as disposable? Those people? Excuse me if I don't feel I owe them anything. Besides, the worse things are the easier it is for us to hide. It's not like they are going to get bad enough **we** can't hack it! You have let your feelings **for him** cloud your judgment!"

"Look who's talking!" Max accused back.

Jondy threw her hands up in defeat. "You're right! Who am I to talk? The man I fell in love with has been dead for five years and I haven't been able to change how I feel. Maybe Manticore designed us that way so we could never switch loyalties?"

"Or it was a trade off. Our bodies will regenerate, but our hearts will not." Max ventured.

"Could even be because for the first nine, ten years of our life they didn't even give us any words for feelings or emotions. Lydecker pretended they didn't exist. Who knows how that would mess up a normal person?" Jondy wondered out loud.

Both women looked to Logan to see how successful the distraction had been. Logan was staring at Max in awe. "You love me?" Max nodded. Jondy rolled her eyes.

"But, Max, I'm …broken …"

Jondy interrupted Logan's pity-fest. "So you have to wait awhile to consummate …"

Logan interrupted right back. He was pretty used to arguing with Jondy by now. "It's not a matter of waiting! I can't"

Jondy turned to Max and asked, "You didn't tell him?"

**That** got Logan's attention. "Tell me what?" He looked from Jondy to Max. When neither answered immediately he decided his best bet of getting an answer was from Max. He took her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. With his lips inches from hers, he asked "Max, tell me what?"

"First, I want you to know that, whether it works or not, I want to be with you. In whatever way we can manage. Second, you need to not get so depressed if this doesn't work. We will keep trying, and I will be here. That said, we are pretty sure we figured out how to alter the protein coating on the pluripotents so that it looks like yours. Sebastian, and his people, were able to genetically alter the cells so that the outer coating won't trigger your immune system, then it was just a matter of culturing enough of them for some treatments. There's enough. You can drop by anytime tomorrow. His have been doing fine, but each batch has to be custom designed." Logan just sat there, frozen. "If this doesn't work, we'll keep trying." Max looked at Logan for a reaction, but he just sat there. Max fidgeted, shifting nervously from one knee to the other as she kneeled at Logan's feet. Eventually Max ventured, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

That snapped Logan out of his shock! "I want to! Max, I … thank you. This is … incredible. Am I awake or dreaming?" he asked. She pinched him, strategically on the chest. Logan gasped and clutched her more tightly too him. Logan was overwhelmed by everything that had been thrown at him in the last five minutes. Max laughed in joy. "Max, I don't know how I can ever thank you." Max blushed, Logan grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"And he was married? Jeez, I'll go get him a book," Jondy quipped as she beat a hasty retreat.

"Jondy!" Max yelled. She looked shyly at Logan. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is wonderful! It's a dream come true!" Logan said as he held Max to him. "Several dreams."

"For me too, Logan. I've wanted to dance with you. I've dreamed about doing this with you, Logan. It's the only good dream I ever had. Thank you for helping it come true." Max leaned in to kiss him, but Logan stopped her.

"When you transfused me in the hospital?" Logan couldn't believe this was happening.

"How did you know?" Max looked up at Logan, suddenly uncertain again.

"I remember that too." Logan stared at Max in awe.

"I didn't know people could do that." Max was unsure what Logan was thinking.

"They can't," Logan said simply.

"How is it possible?" Max asked.

"It's not," Logan just smiled at Max.

"I don't understand."

"Me, neither." Logan leaned in and kissed his love, inexplicably confident that this was right. Logan pulled Max into his lap and held her. "Maybe you just somehow bond deeper. I don't know. I am very grateful. Max?" Logan nibbled passionately on Max's neck. "There are a few things I can do. For you…. If you want me too."

Max moaned and clutched him to her. "Logan!" she gasped. "I can wait. I know you can't yet." One quick kissed reassured him. "Soon. I'll wait for you." Max's stomach picked that exact moment to rumble.

Logan stared at Max with an intensity that made her shiver. "After dinner, I want you. I want to show you what I can do for you regardless of whether the treatments work or not. I want to give you pleasure. I want to learn exactly how to pleasure you best. I want to feel your body tremble. I want to taste every part of you."

Max could only nod breathlessly.

∞∞∞

To be continued ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

**Floating Scene**

∞∞∞

Logan stared at Max with an intensity that made her shiver. "After dinner, I want you. I want to show you what I can do for you regardless of whether the treatments work or not. I want to give you pleasure. I want to learn exactly how to pleasure you best. I want to feel your body tremble. I want to taste every part of you."

Max could only nod breathlessly.

Logan reached over to the table and grabbed an egg roll. He took a bite, then fed the rest to Max, all the while his gaze never left Max. She eagerly accepted, nibbling slightly on his fingers as he fed it to her.

Max felt like a deer in headlights. It really hadn't occurred to her until just this moment how much older, and presumably more experienced, Logan was. Not that Max was naïve; she'd done things … when she was in heat, but nothing where her emotions were involved. No man but Logan had ever really been able to get to her, to cause her care, make her feel. Now he looked as if he was going to make her feel things on a whole new level. Max swallowed, hard.

"You made this?" he asked casually as he gently caressed her neck, although he knew the answer.

"No," Max gasped.

Logan couldn't believe how responsive Max was to just his fingertips. Nor could he believe how excited he was getting just thinking about all the things he was going to do to her tonight. In a way, he was grateful that he was currently dead below the waist. Tonight was going to be all about Max.

"No?" Logan asked as ran his fingertips up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. "Max, you said you were cooking. You didn't lie to me, did you?" He whispered in her ear, letting his nose brush along the outside of her ear.

"No, I cooked. …I burnt …" Max could barely speak as Logan continued to nuzzle her ear. If not for the self-control Manticore had beaten in to her she would be quivering incoherently. "It wasn't burnt when you were supposed to be here …"

"I am so sorry. Can I ever make it up to you?" Logan started gently nibbling on her ear. When Max moaned he couldn't stop the grin. Max shuddered under his caress. She turned in his lap and kissed him, holding his head in her hands and pressing herself against him. Logan ran his hands over her body.

"Logan!" Max cried out as she broke the kiss. She looked at him with such longing and uncertainty. Logan knew what she wanted, even if she wasn't sure herself.

"Dinner, then … show me your apartment," Logan smiled as he held a shrimp up to Max's lips. Max nodded, and took the shrimp, licking and nibbling at Logan's hand as she did so.

They ate the entire meal like that. Max curled up in Logan's lap, eating what he fed her, shuddering as his other hand stroked her. By the time Logan was done with dinner Max was ready to explode. She'd had no idea she could feel like this, and Logan hadn't even taken her clothes off … yet. She shivered and let out a slight moan at the mere thought.

"Dinner was delicious," Logan whispered into Max's ear.

"Bahamut's…. Jondy's boyfriend…. She's been spending her time there, eating while I've been working with Sebastian."

"You've been working on this for me for awhile now, haven't you, Max?"

Max nodded.

"I owe you." Logan kissed her neck and recalled all the times over the past year that she had saved him. "More than I'll ever truly be able to repay. But I have an idea on how to start …" He licked his way from her collarbone to her ear then gently nibbled with his teeth. Max held on to him for dear life, her breathing becoming faster and faster. "Which of these is yours?"

Max nodded, reluctantly left Logan's lap, and led him in to her new apartment. It was a very nice penthouse, too near Terminal City to be very valuable, but still very nicely built and furnished. Logan knew that Jondy and Max had been stealing from the criminals he had them gather information on. This was apparently _another_ one of the things they were doing with the money.

"Four of the twenty units have elevators, including this one," Max said as she led Logan to the elevators. The elevator opened into one very large master bedroom, with what looked to be a fully accessible bathroom off to the right.

"Nice," Logan said as he looked around the room. "Very nice," he said as he gazed directly at Max, who blushed under his blatant interest. Logan gave her a smile and rolled into the bathroom. "Could you give me a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," Max smiled and retreated back to the bedroom.

Logan found the bathroom was obviously designed with him in mind; everything was within easy reach. He finished with one of the many unpleasant realities of being a paraplegic, for what he hoped would be one of the last times, then opened the door to join Max in her bed.

Max had turned off the lights and lit candles all about the room. The wine was by the bed with two crystal flutes. Max was kneeling on the bed, waiting for him. She was wearing a long, black, satin gown with thin ribbon straps tied in bows on her shoulder, and nothing else. "I thought I would change into something dry," she said shyly. As she stepped off the bed, Logan could see that the gown was slit all the way to her waist. She walked softly toward him on bare feet.

"It's almost your birthday. What do you want?" she asked timidly.

"I want you."

"I'm yours," she replied. She picked Logan up and kissed him as his legs dangled uselessly under him. Together they fall into the queen size bed. Logan pulls himself up the bed and covers his legs. Max notices the gesture, but doesn't know what to say about it, so says nothing; she simply joins him. "Logan, we don't have to …" He silenced her with a kiss. He continued kissing her as he untied one of the bows and brushed the gown, fingers stroking as he pushed the soft fabric down, exposing her flesh to his touch. Max moaned into his mouth. Logan leaned her unto her back and gazed at her in wonder. He couldn't believe that she was blushing.

Max couldn't believe how nervous she was. It wasn't like she's never had man see her breasts before; then again, maybe it was a little like that. Logan is a man; not some boy she's picked up in a heat crazed haze. This wasn't like her heat. It wasn't all about her, and what she wanted. This was about Logan, loving him, giving him pleasure, conveying devotion she doesn't have words to express. This was about the man she cares about more than anything; the man she loves. She has to admit that she has never had so much at stake before. She squirmed a little under his frank admiration. "Logan?" she asked.

Logan was stirred to action by her gentle, uncertain question. He should be repaying her, not just staring. He placed gentle kisses on her neck as he slowly, arduously scooted his body down hers, kissing as he went.

"Logan!" Max gasped. "Logan," she pleaded, "what should I do?"

"Lay there." Logan punctuated each command with a kiss, nibble or caress. "Enjoy. Respond. Let me know what you like. Let me get to know your beautiful body." Logan has just reached Max's exposed breast when her pager went off.

∞∞∞

To be continued ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

**Floating Scene**

∞∞∞

Max's pager went off. Logan's heart sank; the universe obviously hated him.

"It's the timer. It's midnight. Happy Birthday," Max said with a smile.

"Oh, yes! The best." Logan kissed Max gently. He untied the other ribbon on her gown as he kissed her and returned his attention to his lover. Logan's mind was still reeling slightly from the fact that this beautiful, exotic, incredibly responsive woman moaning under him **was his lover!** He marveled slightly that a broken, old ... well, older man like him could really have such a woman, but it would be all right, he'd be up and walking soon.

He pushed himself further down Max, pulling her gown with him. "Max?" he asked as he felt Max shiver under his caress.

"Yes."

"May I? …I mean, you're OK with this, right?" Logan asked tentatively as his long elegant fingers slid under her gown. "I feel like an awkward teenager."

Max realized he hadn't seen her nod and she was going to have to find her voice. "Yes. Logan, this is way better than OK." She felt his strong hands on her thigh. She shuddered and opened her legs in complete surrender to her lover. She smiled at the thought of Logan - wonderful, heroic, noble, stubborn, handsome, intelligent, willful, caring, giving Logan - as _her_ lover. He had barely begun and already this was the best night of her life. "Logan, anything…_anything_." She shuddered as she ran one hand through his hair.

"Thank you. By the time I am a whole man for you, I will know …" Logan's self-depreciating comment was cut off by Max flipping him over unto his back and straddling him, all faster than he could see. He swallowed, looked up at her with a little trepidation at the reminder that she was no ordinary girl. Max was trembling. Something was wrong, but Logan honestly didn't know what. She had his face in her hands and was looking directly into his eyes. He could see the tears threatening her. "What?" he asked.

"You **are** whole, and complete, and wonderful and enough and… I love you and … I..."

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I'm afraid, if the cure doesn't work the first time; you'll be hurt. You'll get depressed again … That I …won't be enough." Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

Logan remembered how low he had sunk the last time this failed. He understood her worries, and it hit home more than ever how much she truly cared about him. "Max, it's OK. I know this is experimental. I'm prepared and willing to go through whatever it takes. I…I just want to be able to make love to you like ..."

Max's kisses silenced him. "You have. Logan, being with you is the most wonderful experience I have ever had. I just want …" Max blinked rapidly and Logan could tell she was fighting tears.

"Max, tell me." Logan coaxed as he drew her to him for a tender kiss.

Eventually, Max drew back, took a deep breath, and told Logan exactly what she wanted. "I just want to be with you. I want you to let me prove to you that I accept you the way you are now, and I will be with you, in every sense of the word, no matter what. And, I wish that were enough for you to be happy. Because just being with you is enough to make me happy, even with all the other screwed up stuff in my life."

"Max, my legs are …" Logan couldn't continue.

"Atrophied. I know. Logan, please, let me prove to you it doesn't matter to me. Let me love you … as you are now," Max pleaded.

Logan really didn't want to. He just wanted to touch her; he didn't want to have to deal with his legs or any of his other useless parts. But, what Max wanted mattered too. Eventually Logan decided to trust whatever magical bond they had. If it was enough to let them share a dream, then certainly it would be enough to get them through a few weeks of his recovery. Logan smiled tentatively. "I guess that's fair. Although, you'll have to help me out of these clothes."

"Of course." Max eagerly complied. She smiled seductively as she removed the covers, then his robe. She tried her best to demonstrate her acceptance, but Logan still closed his eyes as if in pain when she reached to remove his boxers. Soldier that she was, she pressed on regardless. She slipped out of the gown as she pulled his boxers down over his feet. Logan looked so uncertain. She did her best to reassure him, touching him, smiling, murmuring reassuring endearments. Soon, she pressed her body against his as she held him in her arms.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked.

Logan opened his eyes and looked up at her uncertainly. "I'm afraid too. I didn't want you so see me like this. I hate …being so …pathetic."

"I don't see you that way. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know I wanted to be with you, no matter what. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil your birthday."

"How can you want …this?" Logan gestured at his lower body.

"I love you." Max replied simply.

Logan reached out and pulled her in for a kiss. "If you can still say that after seeing me, you must really love me very much."

Max smiled and nodded feeling too giddy to trust her voice.

"I love you, Max. I should have told you a long time ago."

"Logan!" Max pulled him close, kissed him, pressed her body to his and purred. Logan gasped as he felt the vibration from Max shoot through him. He could have sworn he felt that to his toes. He reached his arms around her to hold Max even tighter to him. Once again they lost themselves in each other. Touching, caressing, holding, and just being the whole world to each other.

Inevitably this kiss had to end. "Oh, wow!" Logan exclaimed in awe.

"You like?" asked Max as she purred for him again.

"Yes. I really like. I love," Logan said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Um, Logan?"

"Yes, beloved."

"Are you **sure **it doesn't work?" Max asked as she shifted slightly to look down Logan's naked body.

Logan looked down his body to what Max was staring at and gasped.

_/ The remainder of this scene has been removed due to rating restrictions. Sorry./_

∞∞∞

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

**Floating Scene**

**∞∞∞**

_The next day, shortly after 9 am:_

Logan lay in the hospital style bed, watching the IV drip into his arm. Who would have thought that his life could change so much in twelve hours?

"How are you doing?" asked an unfamiliar, rough voice.

Logan looked up to see Sebastian who, although still in a wheelchair, was now able to speak on his on his own.

"Great!" Logan smiled. "Although, it is going to take some time to get used to everything. How long did it take for you to notice results?"

"I felt some strange sensations, like pins and needles, the same day. It will be quite some time before I am fully recovered, but my muscles had atrophied far more than yours have had a chance too. It wouldn't surprise me if you are able to walk by Christmas."

"I don't know how to thank you for this." Logan replied.

Sebastian laughed. "Thank her. Getting 'regenerated' myself is more than enough thanks for me. She did most of the work anyhow."

Logan smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Max's head where she was snuggled up to his side. He couldn't believe he wasn't exhausted after last night, but he was just too excited about getting started getting his legs back. Not that it was as important as it had seemed twelve hours ago. Max made a contented "mmmm" sound and sought out Logan's lips, again.

Logan kissed his cherished lover, holding her to him with his free hand. He supposed it made sense that she was exhausted, she'd had to be on top almost all of last night. He was capable of more than he had imagined, but he still couldn't move his legs. His sweet, young Max; she'd thought she'd had some experience, but she'd very obviously never had a man make love to her. Her delighted gasps and cries were the sweetest thing that Logan had ever heard. Showing her what love could be last night was the most satisfying experience Logan had ever known, in every sense of the word. He stroked her hair as she snuggled back down into his chest and closed her eyes.

"That might be the closest she's come to sleeping in about three months," Sebastian commented with his new voice.

"She's been working on this that much?" Logan asked.

"Uh huh," mumbled a sleepy Max. "You said it meant more to you than anything."

"I was wrong," said Logan.

"What?" Max almost shouted as she moved so she could glare at Logan. "I spent all that time and now you tell me that …"

"**You** mean more to me than anything, Max."

"Oh, OK then." Max was satisfied with that answer and snuggled back down at Logan's side. "I'm yours too."

"I'm a very lucky man. I love you, Max." Logan embraced Max with his free arm and pressing another kiss into her hair. She purred for him, as she did every time he told her that he loved her. Then, finally, with Logan happy, she let herself drift off to sleep in his embrace.

"Oh, wow!" said a shocked Sebastian.

"That's an understatement!" Logan grinned at his old friend.

"You really are a lucky man." Sebastian replied softly, so as not to wake Max.

Logan blushed a little and nodded.

"What I meant," continued an amused Sebastian, "was that she's brilliant, in addition to her other, obvious attributes. At this point she is probably one of the world's top experts in genetic engineering."

"Not that she can come forward with any of that," Logan whispered.

"I know. She said I could have credit for everything we did, as long as you're cured."

"It's a little difficult to comprehend. Her loving a grumpy older man like me so much," Logan replied in awe.

"There is one thing I probably should have discussed with you before we started this," Sebastian began.

"What?" asked Logan.

"If anyone runs a blood test on you, and knows what to look for, it will be obvious you have pluripotents circulating in your blood stream. The DNA of which is still mostly Max's, and very obviously genetically engineered."

"Why would anyone be looking for that?" Logan asked, although he suspected he knew where Sebastian was heading with this.

"Logan, this treatment could save thousands of lives. Cure millions of people from things that are currently thought to be untreatable. You know what walking meant to you. How many other men, and women, are out there in the world in the exact same state?"

"Max couldn't possibly donate enough …"

"She doesn't have to. We have over a dozen different cultures of her cells growing in laboratory conditions. A couple of which are already growing at Universities in the European Union."

Logan took a deep breath. The secret was out, there wasn't going to be any way to cover this up. "You realize what the government will likely do when they find out about this."

"Yes. That is why I am discussing this with you before we go public. I can get you both out of the country. I have a villa in Italy. My people and I are not going to be coming back to the United States after we go to the Facilitated Living Conference in January. I think that you should come with us, both of you."

Logan just sat there, weighing his options.

"I do not think that you would have any trouble getting the papers to get both you and Max out of the country; Jondy too for that matter. But I can get them for you if you can't."

"I'm surprised you know about Jondy." Logan said, because he couldn't think of what else to say.

"She donated samples several times. Complained about it the entire time, but as she said 'anything to make her sister happy.' Logan, I know your fortune took a hit after the hover drone scandal, but I owe you. Money is not going to be a problem. There is plenty of room for all of you at my villa. Or, I'll buy you your own place after I win the Nobel Prize for this."

Logan chuckled softly, "That confident?"

"Yes. That, and I would like to continue to work with Max, maybe Jondy too if I can manage it. I know you're doing good work here in Seattle; and Max is helping you with that. Think about how much more good you could be doing. Which is the greater good Logan? Exposing a few corrupt sector cops? Or finding a cure for cancer?" After a few moments of silence Sebastian said, "I'm going to get something to drink; my voice isn't what it is going to be. Think about it Logan." With that, Sebastian turned his electric wheelchair around and left the room.

Logan lay there thinking about it. If he stayed in Seattle he could continue Eyes Only, but he wouldn't be able to explain how he could walk. Did he want to continue using the wheelchair in public, every time he saw a member of his family? Was it right to continue to use Max as his own personal cat burglar when she could be one of the greatest scientific minds of all time? He always did the right thing. Where was his responsibility here?

Suddenly Max awoke, gasping for air. She sat upright, one hand bracing herself as she sat up, the other over her stomach. She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room to get her bearings.

"Max, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…weird dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" Logan coaxed.

"No." Max snuggled back into Logan's arms. Eventually she murmured, "But if you got me pregnant last night you're in big trouble."

"I couldn't have …" Logan vaguely remembered what Dr. Carr had said to him before he'd told the man to shut up.

"Medically, you shouldn't have been able to do _anything_ that happened last night Logan. I can't believe I completely forgot any sort of birth control because I didn't think anything would work!"

Logan knew he had a huge grin on his face, but couldn't help it. "You know more about my spinal cord injury than I do, don't you?"

Max sat up and looked at him. "Duh! You were too busy trying to deny … Why are you smiling!"

"We would make beautiful babies, Max."

"Are you crazy? Seattle is a cesspool! There isn't enough food, power, gas, sunshine. Oh, god, what have I done? I couldn't be? Could I?" Max remembered last night; yeah, she most definitely could be. She looked so scared. "I'm sorry. I won't ruin your birthday. I'll deal with this later."

"Max, this is the best birthday gift that I could _possibly_ have." Logan kissed her, firmly, slowly, trying to convey devotion that he didn't think she was really understanding. "But you're absolutely right about Seattle. What do you think of Italy?"

**∞∞∞**

_Epilogue_

_The cure worked very well and very quickly. The pluripotents that were designed especially for Logan worked even faster than the first ones. He walked into his family's Christmas party, much to the shock of everyone, and danced with his fiancé Max, who wasn't showing yet._

_Logan, Max and Jondy went with Sebastian to Europe in January for the conference, and stayed. Sebastian shocked the live audience (including millions worldwide) by standing up and walking to the podium and giving his speech with his own voice. He explained not only that there was a cure but where it came from; including naming Manticore, Donald Lydecker, Director Renfro, and several other key Manticore figures personally._

_The European Union granted political asylum to all of them, including any genetically engineered individuals that asked. Sebastian was able to recruit several X-series to work with him, and created some truly remarkable advances in science. Within a few months, all of them had more money than they knew what to do with._

_Logan and Max settled into a lovely villa in France where Max gave birth to a beautiful healthy son on August 11th. The fact that a transgenic and an ordinary human did have a child was often cited as proof that the transgenics were human, despite a few modifications._

_Logan contented himself with writing books, cooking, and raising a family with Max in the much cleaner air of France. Eventually the conspiracy theorist of the world put together the disappearance of Eyes Only with the timing of Logan Cale's leaving the country, but nothing was ever proven for sure, although his books sold very well._

_Max, Logan, and all of their children lived happily ever after (because one of the things that her pluripotents were designed to do is cure aging, but that's another story …)._

_∞∞∞_

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This story started out as one very simple scene (the one in the pool) and one very touching conversation (that was also going to take place in the pool), and obviously, it grew. A lot. 

In this Alternate Universe the Cale's lost some, but not most of their fortunes when the hover drone scandal was made public. I brought Jondy in as a partner in crime for Max. I understood the desire of the producers to bring in another X5, thereby escalating the types of situations that Max could handle. I may create another AU that also brings in Jondy. I liked her a lot; please tell me what you thought of her.

Bob () I put in the bit about edited for rating. I was getting back at Sim-r, for doing the same thing to me. There is more extensive explanation in my thread on DAR (link on my profile page if you want.) Since I have no way of actually replying to you!


End file.
